The Invader Zim Pigshit Troll Special
by xXCelestialDarkness666Xx
Summary: Has your Zim fic been trolled? Have you been getting racist/homophobic/other annoying guest reviews? This is your chance to get back at them! This is a nice little letter to some fellow trolls plaguing the Zim fandom, mostly Pigshit himself. This is for everybody. Feel free to talk, drop a review or a nasty comment for Pigshit troll to read. It's time to troll them back!


_Hello all!_

_T__his little note is for the dumb ass cowardice troll that's been flaming my fic, as well as others in the Zim fandom. It's been hiding behind racist and homophobic remarks, not to mention impersonating the fellow authors here. It's even threatening Zim fans to leave the site. I apologize to any authors who had to deal with this asshole's phobic stupidity. _

_However, I just couldn't resist publicly roasting this idiot for my own amusement, and maybe others too... You've fucked with the wrong person, Pigshit. ~Sammi_

* * *

FOR THE TROLL(S):

So, to "guest reviewer" Ga hai or should I say PIGSHIT TROLL (Yeah, THAT'S a fucking good name. In case your simple mind didn't realize, that was _sarcasm)_.

I've noticed you've been starting shit with authors yet again, you pathetic, walking pile of fecal matter who can't seem to find a life of its own.

LOL. Like I'm gonna stop writing my fic because you cried like a whiny bitch and threatened me! HA! I like to write for FUN, and I enjoy reading many stories that the authors in the Zim fandom write. No matter their writing style, favorite characters, or who they ship, they're ALL very talented...You know, TALENT, the thing you completely _lack?!_

Well shithead, since your hideous head is so far up your ass you can't see that I LOVE all the characters (read my profile page, dip shit)...Dib, Gaz, Zim, Gir, and Pepito are my favorite Vasquez characters, and I try to treat everyone equally...I really can't pick a favorite character out of all of them. They're all so awesome. If you can't even understand or deal with dark humor, Invader Zim in general, or Jhonen Vasquez material, go back to watching fucking Teletubbies and Barney. You're not kicking us out of the fandom; The fandom's kicking YOU out.

Invader Zim clearly isn't the right fandom for you. Since you only have two brain cells, you're not smart enough to get it, and you never will be. You think harassing authors in the fandom is "cool" because you obviously have no life or any friends to talk to and get some form of idiotic satisfaction out of it. It's pretty sad and pathetic when you spend 16 hours a day on a computer or phone hiding behind 'guest' to go around trying to insult and imitate people. You'd never have the balls to say this shit to people's faces, especially in real life because someone would most definitely beat you up. You think you're big and bad but you're really just a COWARD. You act like a seven year old child who just learned how to curse. A spoiled, hateful brat. You say the same shit over and over again like a broken fucking record just for a little bit of attention and to make yourself feel better because you're a miserable, bitter _thing_...that's right; I won't even call you human; even that's too dignified for you... You're a _thing._ A lowly, festering parasite that crawled out the ass of _another_ parasite. Yep, that's YOU...A FUCKING PARASITE.

So Pigshit... This it what you will henceforth be known as...Congrats! You've done nothing but made a complete ass out of yourself and earned yourself a "cool" nickname! If it smells like pigshit, it's YOU! XD

Isn't it ironic that you come to a site that is all about writing, and you're so dumb you can't even form a proper sentence, yet feel the need to criticize OTHER peoples' writing? So stupid XD We all know you're jealous of the authors, bitch. XD

In case you haven't noticed, that was me laughing at YOU. PATHETIC! XD You're a joke buddy, and we laugh at jokes here XD You're the BIGGEST one.

Since you're obsessed with pigshit so much, go roll around in some, enjoy the horrid smell of a heaping pile of shit that is YOU, and have a lovely day.

~Sammi

Apologies to writers/reviewers that give ACTUAL critiques to myself and the other authors here. Those are always welcome. However, this miserable low life is not welcome in this fandom, and neither are other trolls, especially ignorant bigots with nothing better to do.


End file.
